Lagrimas Obscuras
by 4tardecer
Summary: Esa dulce mirada me cautivo, pero jamás imagine lo que se escondía tras aquella agradable sonrisa.
1. PREFACIO

**ADVERTENCIA:** este fic es para adultos y personas de amplio criterio (de muy, muy, muy, pero muuuuy amplio criterio, ya que considero esta historia podría entrar en una categoría Ma y si existiera otra, seguro que ahí seria su lugar), puede contener lenguaje fuerte y definitivamente contiene escenas de contenido sexual, y sobretodo; es una historia alterna, en la que los personajes no son exactamente como los originales (aunque creo que eso bien podría aplicarse a casi todos mis fics). También, a las fans de Anthony, sugiero que lean bajo su propio riesgo; aunque quizá esta última advertencia también puede ser valida para quienes simpatizan con Neal, Annie y Patty.

Y una vez escrito esto. Pueden leer a gusto.

**X X X**

**PREFACIO**

Está noche los recuerdos me atormentan, quisiera poder decir que son momentos felices los que llegan a mi memoria; pero no es así, son aquellos aborrecibles capítulos, acontecimientos de una vergonzosa verdad; algo que quisiera poder decir que nunca paso pero que sin embargo, fueron parte de una tormentosa realidad.

Mis manos llevan la sangre de aquel que fue mi amado y mi verdugo, de aquel que gozaba con mis lágrimas y sufrimiento, de aquel que me humillaba y usaba a su antojo, de aquel que me lo arrebato todo, de aquel que no he podido olvidar.

Está noche no es distinta a todas las que han pasado desde aquélla en que me rebele, desde aquélla en que me libere de sus cadenas, desde aquélla en que no pude resistir más y lo enfrente. Lo enfrente cambiando los papeles, lo enfrente convirtiéndome en su verdugo y el en mi víctima.

He tomado esta decisión, lo tengo todo listo, ya no quiero seguir así, ya no quiero seguir recordando, ya no quiero seguir escondiéndome, ya no quiero que otros sigan cargando con mis culpas, ya no quiero seguir amargándoles la vida. Si bien otros han sido quienes han pagado las consecuencias de mis actos, yo soy la que ya no se atreve a mirarlos a la cara sin sentir vergüenza.

Me han ayudado tanto, han sufrido demasiado por mí, por protegerme, por cuidarme. Primero se enfrentaron a él, pero después pagaron con su libertad el haberme ayudado; uno viéndose recluido en alguna prisión, el otro viviendo en una constante huida intentando ocultarme y mi hermano siendo rechazado en la sociedad... y sólo ha sido por mí, por no haber tenido el valor suficiente para dejarlo, para evitar que siguiera con su maltrato, por haber sido tan tonta, tan ingenua, por querer creer que tal vez, en el fondo también me amaba.

Jamás sabré si lo hizo o no, tengo que conformarme con mi idea de que jamás fue así; lo único que en realidad sé, es que la que ahora se muestra en mi reflejo dista mucho de aquélla que alguna vez fui, de aquélla joven inquieta y soñadora, de aquélla que saltaba por los árboles, de aquélla que alguna vez se sintió libre.

Observo el espejo, el maquillaje corrido recorre el sendero que el llanto trazo y el verde de mis ojos, ahora opacos, me hace querer seguir adelante con mis planes.

-Ya no más... -me sonrió de lado, sin apartar la vista de mis pupilas, sin poder evitar nuevas lágrimas, lágrimas obscuras gracias al delineador.

Hoy todo termina para mí, porque eso he decidido; está noche será mi última noche, la última en que dejare de ser un estorbo para los que me rodean, la última en que dejare de destruir sus vidas, la última en que evocare su maldito recuerdo, la última en que dejará de hacerme falta su presencia, la última en que llorare mi desgracia, la última...

**X X X**

Yo sé que he tardado en publicar esta historia, sé que el prefacio es demasiado corto y también sé que me voy a tardar más con las entregas de este fic. Pero al fin! He comenzado a publicarlo y espero me dejen sus comentarios, regaños, criticas, dudas, mensajes de apoyo o mensajes para que deje de publicar. Todo es y será bien venido, y lo saben.

También quiero decirles que mi primera intención era otra; supuestamente la trama seria sobre S/M, pero he descubierto que, aunque habrá un poco de eso, conforme voy escribiendo, me estoy dejando llevar por otros rumbos.

LAGRIMAS OBSCURAS es una historia llena de confusión y angustia; que sube y baja a cada instante, que mezcla el amor, el cariño, las ideas erróneas, la obsesión y muchas otras cosas más. En pocas palabras, es la descripción de una mente rumbo a la decadencia y las personas que intentaron ayudarle. Pero no se fíen mucho de mí, respecto a la trama; pues tengo la mala costumbre de dejarme llevar por la inspiración.

Quiero dejarles en claro el hecho de que quizá encuentren una narrativa un tanto lenta o repetitiva, tratare de que eso no sea tan frecuente, pero aun así les pido un poco de paciencia en ese punto (además de la tardanza); además de que siento que el estilo con que describo algunas escenas se asemeja mucho al de AÑO NUEVO.

En otros asuntos, les invito a unirse a Le Chateau de Candy Candy, en Facebook, donde estamos estrenando nuevas dinámicas, como por ejemplo, hoy se presenta el "torneo de vaqueros", en el cual, para obtener el puesto como vaquero de la semana, están participando:

Tom vs. Stear vs. Jimmy vs. Archie.

Así que, si quieren participar, entren a Le Chateau y voten por quien consideren, es el mejor vaquero, o por su favorito.

También les recuerdo que estamos organizando **"Los juegos Candylimpicos"**. Por favor, 9.9 anímense y participen.

Por ahora me despido y les aviso que en el próximo capítulo de Que Sople el Viento, al fin quedara en claro el nombre de el galán principal (el cual, ya muchas intuyen). Besos y abrazos a todas (os)

4tardecer – Monse


	2. I

**I**

Mi hermano Albert es un afamado hombre de negocios, acechado por muchas, desinteresado en todas; siempre viste de manera elegante para asistir a su trabajo, pero en casa solo usa jeans, playeras obscuras y su inseparable chaqueta de piel. Su cualidad para administrar y cerrar tratos le llevo a subir peldaños en la compañía en que trabaja, hasta convertirse en sub-gerente general de las INDUSTRIAS NAVIERAS BROWN S.A.

Trabaja hombro a hombro con el futuro heredero de tal sociedad, Anthony. Recuerdo que escuchaba con atención sus anécdotas sobre aquel joven, que a pesar de, en ocasiones ser despectivas, no por ello dejaban de interesarme.

Debido a su puesto, Albert siempre era invitado a innumerables cenas de gala o negocios a las cuales nunca llevaba pareja y a pesar de mi insistencia, jamás me permitió acompañarle; no, hasta este día del cual nunca me arrepentiré.

Sin duda, la constante mención del joven gerente general me tiene demasiado intrigada; deseo conocerlo y descubrir por mí misma, si todo aquello que he escuchado es verdad o mentira. Siempre lo imagine como a un elegante y caballeroso joven, un hombre de mundo, profesional en sus negocios; y creo que es gracias a esa fantasía que comencé a enamorarme de esa dulce ilusión.

La recepción a la que voy por primera vez, se llevaba a cabo en una elegante galería que ha sido reservada para la ocasión; todo esta cuidadosamente decorado, desde los adornos florales sobre las mesas, hasta las tenues luces que iluminan la pista de baile.

Albert me presenta con su jefe; el señor Vincent Brown, presidente de la empresa. Durante la velada convivo con algunos de sus compañeros, como George Johnson y Terrence Grandchester, a quienes ya conocía; también Patricia O'Brien, Steve Dawson y Alfred Coogan, los cuales conozco este día.

Debo admitir que me siento un poco desilusionada al creer que aquel que me interesaba conocer, probablemente no se encuentra y distraída en ello, no supe en qué momento mi hermano consiguió pareja y ahora se halla al centro de la pista, bailando una balada de manera impresionante (quizá me parece así, porque nunca lo había visto bailar); en eso estaba, cuando Steve llego a tratar algún asunto laboral con Terry, que disculpándose, se retiro.

Al verme sola, decido ir por una nueva copa de vino, notando a mi paso, a cierto caballero de quizá unos 25 años, que sentado a la barra, curiosamente no aparta la vista del fondo de su vaso casi vacío; los mechones rubios cubren parte de su rostro y podría jurar que en sus ojos hay un dejo de tristeza, además de aburrimiento.

-de tanto observar, se puede evaporar –me aventuro a decir en son de broma.

Al parecer, sin prestarme mucha atención, da el último sorbo a su bebida, mientras el nerviosismo se apoderaba de mi y cuento los segundos para que el barman me haga caso.

-eso no debería importarte –responde cuando estoy a punto de marcharme con las manos vacías. Rueda el vaso con su mano, lo levanta y observa los destellos que brotan del cristal a contraluz.

-yo… lo lamento, no quise ser entrometida –y entonces me sonríe de una manera tan dulce, que me entusiasma a presentarme y conocerlo, quizá solo había sido una mala primera impresión- soy Candice White Andrew.

-Andrew? –pregunta volteando a verme- Eres familiar de Albert?

-sí, es mi hermano

-no sabía que tuviera una hermana y menos que fuera tan… linda –su comentario me hace sonrojar. Entusiasmada; ordeno, recibo mi copa y la llevo a mis labios. Quien será?- soy Anthony Brown –responde a mi duda; volteo ante la sorpresa y le observo directo a los ojos.

-vaya! Al fin te conozco –que mas puedo decir; rayos! olvide el "mucho gusto"…- me han hablado mucho de ti.

-así que soy famoso y al parecer, tengo una fan –es ironía lo que escucho?

-que modesto –creo que no pude ocultar el enfado en mi voz; por suerte, creo que Terry me busca- con permiso y que tengas una bella noche.

Me intriga todo en él, parece ser alguien dulce o mínimo, alguien más abierto; aunque debe ser el alcohol ingerido, este suele provocar ciertos cambios en la personalidad de las personas.

Esta noche he charlado casi con todos, sobre todo con Terry, aunque a veces me incomoda un poco y mas, cuando aparenta estar interesado en mi; la charla con él es fluida, pero aun así se denota lo complicado de su carácter, de hecho, algunos de sus comentarios suenan ególatras, sinceros y para mi, divertidos. Creo que su comportamiento es lo que más me gusta; es caballeroso conmigo. Sin embargo y aunque me agrada su compañía, no puedo dejar de mirar a aquel enigmático hombre, aun solitario y sentado a la barra.

-si yo fuera tu, me alejaría de él. –me ha descubierto, mientras bailamos.

-y por qué lo haría?

-Anthony es extraño. Hay quienes dicen que es… -se detiene por unos segundos, como si dudara de decirme- olvídalo…

-ahora me dices. Que es, qué? No puedes dejarme con la duda

-nada. Olvídalo. Solo son rumores.

-insistiré –y claro que lo haré

-solo sigue mi consejo, es mejor que no te le acerques…

-pero por qué?

-él es… como decirlo… -sus pausas aumentan mi intriga y a cada una, quiero saber más- agresivo…

-agresivo? –Inevitablemente rió- no tiene facha de agresivo. Tu pareces ser más agresivo que el –oops! Creo que le molesto mi comentario.

-como te dije, yo no puedo asegurar nada. Son solo rumores. –sí, definitivamente se molesto- además, yo soy más natural. El es falso, un lobo disfrazado de cordero –y tu eres feliz al mostrar los colmillos.

-por favor, Terry, no creas todo lo que escuchas. Eso es infantil… -genial! Ahora está indignado

-vamos por algo de beber –si, pretextos, mejor dime que no quieres seguir hablando del asunto. Además, fuiste tú el que toco el tema!

Nos dirigimos a la barra donde con un nuevo trago, sigue el rubio que motivo la reciente discusión. Mientras Terry ordena las bebidas; una loca idea cruza por mi cabeza y no puedo evitar una sonora carcajada.

-deja de beber –me burlo sin miramientos- si sigues así, podrías ponerte… agresivo… -creo que me pase de la raya; ahogo una nueva risotada, cuando voltea a verme con un destello extraño, que me hiela la sangre. Sin duda, soy una tonta- disculpa… -que mas puedo decir?- solo bromeaba… -creo que no es suficiente.

-ya conoces a Candy? –gracias Dios! Mi héroe! Ja! Si, como no… pero si agradezco la intervención de Terry

-sí. No pensé que fuera tan… bromista… -estúpido, no es razón para que me mire así, como si fuera una iletrada.

-pero tiene razón. Mira detrás de ti. Hay una gran fiesta y tú estás enclaustrado aquí, solo y bebiendo. Terminaras dando un vergonzoso espectáculo.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, Grandchester. Te importa tanto la fiesta? Pues ve y disfrútala –escupe sus palabras, antes volver la vista a su vaso

-Anthony… -balbuceo tocando el dorso de su mano, la cual retira con brusquedad y mirándome con una mezcla de furia, sorna y… miedo? No; miedo es lo último que podría sentir este hombre…

-quien te dio el derecho de tutearme?! –grosero! Yo solo quería ser tu amiga.

-vámonos Candy –Terry me toma de la mano, animándome a seguirle- sigamos bailando.

Camino con él, pero no puedo despegar la vista de aquellos ojos color cielo, que me observan detenidamente; solo pasan segundos y entonces, en sus facciones se forma una media sonrisa, lo cual me alegra, me agrada hasta el límite en que le sonrió en respuesta.

En lugar de ir a la pista, regresamos a la mesa, donde todos están conversando tranquilamente, una broma de Steve, respecto a sus anteojos y luego otra que no entendí bien, los hizo reír a todos, mientras nosotros nos acomodábamos.

-de que se ríen? –pregunto tan inocente como puedo.

-nada pequeña –sonríe y cambia el tema- que le decías a ese amargado de Brown?

-ehm? –Dudo, al ser esta la primera vez en que mi hermano se refiere a él con un tono tan claramente despectivo- no, nada…

-fue solo una broma –Terry responde por mi- y obvio, Brown no la aguanto –y quien te pidió que hablaras en mi nombre?

-no le hagas caso –afirma Steve- es un niño mimado que se cree la gran cosa. Solo ignóralo. No vale la pena, ni como conocido.

-sí. Además, si supieras lo que dicen de él –agrega Patty- créeme –de nuevo lo mismo? Que fastidio!

-todo mundo habla mal de él –interviene Alfred- pero no es tan maldito como creen.

-tú lo dices, porque es tu jefe directo –repara Terry- pero a mí se me hace que ambos son de la misma calaña –todos vuelven a reír ante ese comentario, sin embargo, todas esas palabras, solo incrementan mi curiosidad.

Distraída de la charla, una vez más, fijo la vista en él; que como si supiera lo que sucedía en mi mesa, volteo con una mirada que me pareció tierna y que una vez más, me incita a sonreírle y termino por hacerlo.

-a mi me parece que es un hombre dulce, atento y gentil –hablo sin pensar en mis palabras y sin apartar la vista de aquel que sigue en la barra; hasta que las risas estallan casi enseguida.

-dulce? –responde Alfred, sorprendiéndome. Qué no acaba de defenderlo? Hombres! Quien los entiende? Bueno, a final de cuentas es hombre, que sabe el de dulzura?- a mi me parece que no eres nada buena, juzgando a la gente.

-no se supone que es amigo tuyo?

-bueno… no exactamente… -lo veo dudar- pero te seré honesto; lo conozco, y tú eres demasiado linda y noble, como para llevar una amistad con él.

-pero…

-lo conozco. Y no te conviene. Escúchanos, es por tu bien –me aconseja, con nerviosismo o algo que no logro descifrar.

Un inesperado silencio se forma a mi alrededor y todo, gracias a que no supe que decir; pero sobretodo, porque parecía ser que todos formaban un frente común contra él. Unirme o defenderlo?

-n-no creen que están exagerando, que son muy duros con él –digo, sabiendo que en realidad, yo soy la única que no lo conoce

-Candy –comienza Bert- tu eres demasiado ingenua; y a veces, no todos somos lo que aparentamos –de eso no me cabe duda, pero…

-bien! Mejor ya no digo nada –rezongo.

-Candy, mejor cuéntanos; a que te dedicas? –sabiamente, Patty cambia el tema.

-soy médico, en el hospital Santa Juana; aunque he estado… -me corrijo- estoy estudiando cirugía y probablemente, tome la especialidad en cirugía pediátrica. Todo depende del resultado en mi próximo examen.

-eres muy amigable. No dudo en que eso te ayudara, serás una excelente doctora y tus pequeños pacientes estarán felices de que los atiendas.

-eso mismo espero yo… -si, de vez en cuando, me agrada que la gente hable bien de mi- gracias Patty.

La velada sigue, en mi mesa la charla continua siendo amena y yo, bueno, de vez en cuando volteo, tratando de ser discreta y solo para verificar que aquel solitario sujeto, aun se encuentra en la barra del lugar.

Entre tanto, Alfred me saco a bailar, es una pieza lenta, la charla me resulta un poco aburrida y aunque él me agrada, debo admitir que hay algo en su forma de actuar, que me resulta incomodo; como si además de mostrarse celoso de Terry, con quien he pasado más tiempo, y también de Anthony, a quien no he logrado dejar de mirar; ocultara algo. Qué será?

-quien es ella? –le pregunto al ver a una pelirroja acercándose al inquietante joven rubio

-Elisa Leegan. Es una maldita bruja –dice, despreciándola

-una bruja? –pregunto divertida

-es la mejor consiguiendo clientes. Pero no te fíes, se dice que lo hace usando sus encantos. Además, es imposible; siempre está tramando algo para hacernos quedar mal a los demás, aunque no seamos de la misma área… y es otra obsesionada con Brown.

-con Anthony? –creo que soné demasiado celosa

-sí; son perfectos el uno para el otro. Es tan ruda y tan arpía como él. Y su hermano, siempre tras ella, apoyando sus intrigas

-quien es su hermano?

-ahí esta –señala a una esquina cercana al bar- Neal, no es más que un mojigato

-tiene facha de insoportable…

-lo es…

Seguimos bailando hasta que la pieza termina y regresamos a la mesa en donde solo esta Terry, que sonríe al vernos. Calma Candy, no olvides sus intenciones. Nos sentamos y una nueva ronda de bebidas es repartida para todos. Sin saber de qué hablar, guardo silencio, igual que los demás; hasta que Alfred finalmente rompe el hielo.

-y Susana? –le pregunta

-ni la menciones –su semblante cambia repentinamente- estoy fastidiado de su insistencia, hace meses le deje claro que no me interesa. Pero al parecer es retrasada mental, no entiende; llama cada que quiere! –quien será esa tipa?- ya no sé que más hacer para quitármela de encima!

-que te hizo, como para que estés tan molesto con ella? –mísera curiosidad, fue más fuerte que yo

-primero, me engaño; luego, se embarazo del otro sujeto y quiso hacerme responsable a mí.

-y como sabes que no es tuyo? –le interrumpo

-porque me cuido… -ja! excusas!

.pero puede haber casos en que aun así… -añado con cautela

-no! no! –se apresura a contestar- no soy tan imbécil! Las fechas no coinciden. Estuve de viaje casi un mes. Además, todo fue una farsa que tramo su madre.

-pobre de ti, amigo- se burla Alfred- tener que soportar a esas dos pérfidas! Mis respetos…

-ojala lo soluciones pronto –nada mejor que la solidaridad!- y consigas a una chica mejor.

-una chica mejor? Alguien como tú? Buena idea, me pareces perfecta!

-yo! –no es lo que quise decir!

-no! Terry; Candy ya esta apartada! –que!

-ah? Si? Y se puede saber para quién? –le sigo el juego

-para mi, por supuesto.

-no eres mi tipo… -respondo luego de una fuerte carcajada.

-golpe bajo… -se burla Terry- no crees, Coogan?

-tu tampoco lo eres –sentencio, aun jugando

-muy bajo; Grandchester

Seguimos charlando un poco más. Minutos después Albert se nos une y también bromea con nosotros. Por solo esos instantes logro olvidarme de la fortuita obsesión por aquel rubio; hasta que de manera inesperada y sin que ninguno de nosotros se percatara de su aproximación; sino hasta que me te toco hombro, logrando un total mutismo en la mesa, a la cual, ya se encontraba el resto.

-bailamos? –pregunta ignorando a los demás, observándome solo a mi

-ehm…? está bien… -balbuceo con nerviosismo y me levanto, casi tropezando con las patas de la silla.

-Candy…? –inseguro, comenzó a preguntar mi hermano.

-descuida –quiero darle confianza- solo será una pieza.

-no tardes… pronto tendremos que marcharnos –asiento con un leve movimiento, mientras soy conducida a la pista.

Al principio solo bailamos; pero su mirada fija en mi me cohíbe. Queriendo evitar un contacto más directo, volteo a todos lados excepto a él; su loción me inunda, pero el notable aliento a licor me hace sentir aun más extraña.

A distancia puedo ver a Terry y mi hermano que observan con inquietud, demasiado preocupados. Esto me hace sentir aun más nerviosa y hasta invadida. Y para colmo, Anthony sigue con la vista fija en mí. Bajo la mirada tratando de encontrar una palabra que describa esta situación, pero no la encuentro. Todo en él es tan extraño, misterioso y confuso…

-así que, han sido muchos los comentarios que has escuchado sobre mi? –me pregunta con cierto toque de impaciencia

-comentarios? –finjo demencia

-me dirás que nadie te ha hablado de mi? –su tono anterior da paso a otro más suave, pero incrédulo- eso sería casi un milagro! Sé bien sobre los rumores que rondan en la empresa.

-es que… -no tengo idea de que puedo decir- es que… no debí… no debí molestarte en la barra… -suspiro aliviada

-y tú me crees tan imbécil como para creer algo así? –ríe con suavidad- Desde el primer instante supe que eres una fiera; alguien difícil de domar –sus palabras, aunque confusas, me provocan un extraño escalofrió al cual no sé cómo reaccionar.

-una fiera? –después del impacto, le sigo el juego- acaso eres un cazador o algo por el estilo? –pronuncio, con la mirada clavada en esos ojos color cielo que estudian mi reacción

-apuesto que te encantaría saberlo. Que lo hiciera; cazarte, ser tu domador –murmura a media voz- sería una agradable experiencia para ti.

-yo no soy así –vacilo sin entender por completo y alejándome un poco, dado a que la pieza ha terminado

-imagino que nunca lo has experimentado –su comentario me molesta, y ofendida, decido regresar a la mesa, con los demás.

-la verdad es que usted habla gracias al efecto del alcohol. Ese tipo de comentarios son de muy mal gusto. Y si me disculpa; debo regresar con mi hermano –comienzo a caminar lo más rápido que puedo

-no te disculpo, Candy –me detiene de la mano- ahora puedes sentirte insultada, pero te aseguro que recordaras mis palabras y tarde o temprano, querrás lo contrario

-que recuerde, hasta ahora no le he dado el derecho de tutearme. Y para su información; eso nunca pasara –afirmo con toda la seguridad que poseo- también, agradecería que no se me acercara nunca más. –sentencio, soltándome de su agarre, tragándome el deseo de sobar mi muñeca, y retomo mi camino, aun con más prisa.

Al parecer, nadie se percato de lo sucedido; todos están en sus asuntos. Albert, al notarme, se levanta y voltea hacia la pista, buscando a aquel con quien había bailado. Observa con desaprobación y furia; su seño fruncido es notorio. Nerviosa, sigo su mirada hasta encontrarlo; el sigue justo ahí, sonriendo de forma tal que aparenta inocencia; pero el reto en su mirar, es más que obvio.

**XXX**

No sé porque me molesto eligiendo un traje. Odio ir a estas inútiles cenas con los empleados (alias: los miserables aduladores) que solo sirven para que esos hipócritas coman gratis y tengan un nuevo tema de conversación para las próximas semanas. Tendré que rodearme de toda esa gente, escuchar sus sosas y aburridas charlas, fingir una sonrisa a todos y seguramente hacerme de oídos sordos con los rumores sobre mí, que usualmente existen.

No, no me interesa; ni ellos, ni sus mediocres opiniones. Preferiría ir a algún club, en lugar de estar ahí. Sin embargo, como socio e hijo de mi padre, me es obligatorio asistir.

Ya en la fiesta; evito todo contacto y no hago más que refugiarme en la barra, después de haber saludado a los miembros de la mesa directiva y a alguno que otro inepto que se cruza por mi camino y se aventura en saludarme.

Las melodías que se escuchan son refinadas, por lo menos aun no inicia el escándalo que suele presentarse al final.

Aturdido, pido un whisky y lo bebo sin siquiera tomarle sabor; juego con el vaso, estoy tan aburrido, que no se me ocurre nada mejor que hacer con mi tiempo. Los minutos son interminables. Solo esperare un poco más y luego me marchare.

-a dónde puedo ir? –me pregunto, sabiendo que no tengo la menor idea, ni deseos de salir.

De reojo, veo a una rubia que es olímpicamente ignorada por el barman. Debo ayudarla?

-de tanto observar, se puede evaporar –tenía que hacerse la bromista! Qué bueno que no le ayude. Doy el último sorbo, divertido por mi ocurrencia. Esto podría ser interesante.

-eso no debería importarte –respondo, volviendo a jugar con mi vaso.

-yo… lo lamento –lo hice! La he puesto nerviosa- no quise ser entrometida –debo creerlo? Quien eres? No recuerdo haberte visto nunca antes. Sabrás quien soy yo?- soy Candice White Andrew –psíquica?

-Andrew? -ahora entiendo- Eres familiar de Albert? –es el único Andrew que conozco

-sí, es mi hermano

-no sabía que tuviera una hermana y menos que fuera tan linda –mi carisma siempre me ha facilitado el trato con las mujeres. Y esta joven me resulta atractiva- soy Anthony Brown –me presento y ella parece sorprendida. Que hermosos ojos tiene.

-vaya! Al fin te conozco –qué?- me han hablado mucho de ti

-así que soy famoso y al parecer, tengo una fan –esto podría ser más sencillo de lo que creí

-que modesto –finges alarma, pero ahora sé que en realidad te agrado- con permiso y que tengas una bella noche –olvidaste decir "hasta luego"

Sigo sus pasos hasta llegar con el frívolo Grandchester. Veo que también con él finges dulzura; pero estoy completamente seguro de que en realidad eres toda una fierecilla.

De vez en cuando vuelvo a buscarla, a vigilar sus pasos. Hasta cierto punto me resulta extraño; tiene un sutil parecido a mi madre y su presencia en este insulso evento, hizo declinar el deseo de marcharme; al menos no lo hare, hasta que logre volver a hablar con ella.

Será novia de Grandchester? Él es con quien más ha estado bailando.

Pido un tercer trago y recobro la compostura al ver que se aproxima. Sin duda su presencia causa un efecto en mi; efecto que debo suprimir antes de arrepentirme de ms actos.

-deja de beber; si sigues así, podrías ponerte… -esto solo significa una cosa, ya has escuchado los rumores sobre mi- agresivo… -no logro evitar la reacción tensa y la molestia que me provoca este comentario, venido de ella- disculpa… -interesante, ahora esta avergonzada- solo bromeaba…

-ya conoces a Candy? –Grandchester, lárgate!

-sí. No pensé que fuera tan… -una sopa de tu propio chocolate? Si, por qué no?- bromista…

-pero tiene razón. Mira detrás de ti –y a ti quien te pidió tu opinión?- Hay una gran fiesta y tú estás enclaustrado aquí, solo y bebiendo. Terminaras dando un vergonzoso espectáculo –sería mejor que te largaras!

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, Grandchester –esta charla no resulto ser lo que deseaba- Te importa tanto la fiesta? Pues ve y disfrútala –debo calmarme antes de hacer justo lo que describe

-Anthony… -mi nombre, proveniente de sus labios, se escucha casi como una suave caricia. Toca mi mano con gentileza. Debo marcharme ya o hacer que ellos se larguen.

-quien te dio el derecho de tutearme?! –esto bastara

-vámonos Candy –sí, llévatela. Un tipo como yo, merece algo mucho mejor que ella- sigamos bailando.

Los observo por instantes en los que ella tampoco deja de mirarme. Trato de sonreírle, pero dudo haberlo logrado.

El tiempo pasa y yo sigo aquí; torturándome entre tanta gentuza. Pero quiero volver a hablar con ella y esto sigue impidiendo mi retirada. La miro reír, bailar, charlar. No cabe duda de que es una persona por completo feliz; todo lo contrario a lo que soy yo.

-creía que te fastidiaban este tipo de reuniones –me pregunta Elisa; gracias a mi nueva obsesión, no la vi venir.

-lárgate! –espero no sea tan testaruda como siempre- seguramente encontraras alguien más a quien fastidiar. Qué tal tu hermano? Podría estar portándose mal…

-él está muy bien entrenado –maldita! Odio tu estúpida facha; melosa y presumida- y tú? Ya note que estas muy entretenido. Acaso es tu nuevo juguete?

-eso no te incumbe!

-si yo fuera tú, ya la habría puesto en su lugar –no me hagas enfadar!- mírala, no hace más que coquetear con todos, excepto contigo…

-qué rayos es lo que quieres! No entiendes que me molesta tu presencia?

-pero si ya casi me voy…

-lárgate de una buena vez y déjame tranquilo.

-oh! Pero qué miedo me das! –miserable farsante- admítelo Brown, te das aires de grandeza, pero no eres más que un corderito asustado. Mira –vuelve a señalarla- estoy segura de que ni siquiera eres capaz de acercártele…

-eso no es de tu incumbencia!

-te reto a que lo hagas –me mira de soslayo- te reto a que la lleves a la "Mansión de las Rosas"

-solo para darte gusto? Creo que cada vez estas más loca…

-Anthony! Pero yo solo quiero ser amigable contigo! Además, hace mucho que no pones un pie por allá; todos comienzan a creer que te has olvidado de lo que es someter a alguien.

-iré cuando yo quiera y con quien me plazca.

-si! Claro! Que más podría decir alguien tan simple como tú…?

Al fin se marcha, pero ha dejado furioso. Necesito desahogarme, hacerlo algo, cualquier cosa. Quisiera golpear algo, pero sin duda, este no es sitio para ello. Sin pensarlo, me levanto y me dirijo hacia aquella mesa.

-bailamos? –ignoro los rostros sorprendidos de todos y trato de concentrarme solo en ella

-ehm…? está bien… -balbucea y al levantarse, casi tropieza

-Candy…? –su hermano habla a la defensiva.

-descuida; solo será una pieza –así se habla!

-no tardes… pronto tendremos que marcharnos –No se te ocurrió nada mejor?

Mientras bailamos noto su nerviosismo; este es tal, que voltea a todas partes y tropieza un par de veces, hasta que baja la vista cuidando sus pasos. Es eso? O quizá tiene alguna intención de charla?

-así que, han sido muchos los comentarios que has escuchado sobre mi? –soy demasiado directo

-comentarios? –eso dije

-me dirás que nadie te ha hablado de mi? –procuro sonar tranquilo. Quizá sea un buen método para ganar su confianza- eso sería casi un milagro! Sé bien sobre los rumores que rondan en la empresa.

-es que… -pretextos?- es que… no debí… no debí molestarte en la barra… -no cambies el tema

-y tú me crees tan imbécil como para creer algo así? –rio, pero intuyo que eso estuvo mal- Desde el primer instante supe que eres una fiera; alguien difícil de domar –Brown; contrólate. No tienes porque ser tan obvio.

-una fiera? –la voz le tiembla, trata de fingir pero sé que le gusto mi comentario- acaso eres un cazador o algo por el estilo?

-apuesto que te encantaría saberlo. Que lo hiciera; cazarte, ser tu domador –me escucha con atención y parece disfrutar mi juego- sería una agradable experiencia para ti.

-yo no soy así –segura?

-imagino que nunca lo has experimentado

-la verdad es que usted habla gracias al efecto del alcohol. Ese tipo de comentarios son de muy mal gusto. Y si me disculpa; debo regresar con mi hermano –me quedo corto, al llamarte fierecilla!

-no te disculpo, Candy –la detengo, antes de que se aleje más- ahora puedes sentirte insultada, pero te aseguro que recordaras mis palabras y tarde o temprano, querrás lo contrario –que demonios estoy haciendo?

-que recuerde, hasta ahora no le he dado el derecho de tutearme –casi repite mis últimas palabras en la barra- Y para su información; eso nunca pasara y también, agradecería que no se me acercara nunca más. –se suelta y regresa con su nuevo grupo de amigos.

Admito que me confunde su actitud y aun más, la mía; al estar cerca de ella siento que estoy jugando con fuego. Como sea, necesito saber más de ella; aunque ello signifique que tendré que pedir un favor.

**XXX**

Chicas, espero les haya satisfecho este primer capítulo y más aun; espero haberlas dejado muuuy intrigadas; pero sobre todo, ojala y me regalen un review.

Respecto al fic, bueno, pues admito que pensé en cambiar la narrativa y hacerla en tercera persona, pero al final, elimine los cambios y regrese el texto como estaba (lo cual, admito, me tomo mucho tiempo). Por cierto, si piensan que será algo semejante a "50 sombras" están mucho muy equivocadas, este fis es más bien algo sádico y quizá con un muy ligero toque policiaco, pero principalmente, será hasta cierto punto, brutal.

Gracias Rosi y Lore, por sus comentarios. Lamento haber tardado tanto en la publicación, pero como saben, mi prioridad (por ahora y respeto a fics) es Que Sople el Viento. Gracias también a todas quienes entraron solo a leer.

Besos y sigo con mis publicaciones.

Monse – 4tardecer


End file.
